Darkness of the Light
by Gothic-Blossom
Summary: The beginning of a new school year,the girls were ready to start their year as being regular 16 year-olds after giving up the PPGZ at 14. But the day is ruined by the RRBZ,by going to the girls' school!Worst of all evil strikes up again by a madness spreading like a plague!How did the RRBZ come to be?Will the PPGZ fight evil once more?Who is causing this sickness?Read to find out.


Ok, First of all this is my first fanfic. Second I don't own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. Third I may have changed a few things like age, and other stuff. But, anyway leave nice reviews and I'm open to suggestions for this or any future fanfics. Enjoy!

(Momoko/Blossom P.O.V)

I was sound asleep when I heard my alarm go off. "_Why couldn't it be a Saturday" _I thought to myself. I searched for the off button to shut up the annoyance without looking or even opening my eyes. "_Found it!" _I cheered in my head as the noise was finally silenced. I shoved the raspberry pink and midnight black sheets and comforter off of myself. I groaned as I struggled to get up to my clothes to take my daily shower. After I dried off came out of the bathroom with my black denim skirt with a plain black V-neck t-shirt underneath my cute, lacey, cherry blossom colored tank-top. For my shoes I wore brown knee-high lace-up boots with a 3 inch heel.

I tied my auburn hair back with a long ribbon in a flat bow that matches my tank-top as my mother yelled "Momoko Akatsutsumi breakfast is ready!" I ran down the stairs as the aroma of freshly squeezed orange juice and my favorite, strawberry pancakes over whelmed my nose. "Thanks Mom, I love you!" I said as I kissed her on the cheek. She laughed at the excitement in my voice to dig in. "You're welcome dear." she replied with happiness. I washed my face after my delicious meal and hurried up to my room to put on make-up, grab my phone and my messenger bag. The bag was candy-apple red lined with ebony black lace and had a sliver chain connected with baby pink heart-shaped charms. I put my phone in the little pocket that was joined with my bag then yelled my good-byes to my family and headed off to school.

(Miyako/Bubbles P.O.V)

I was patiently waiting for Kaoru in the hallway with Momoko. I wore a grayish-blue off the shoulders shirt that had white buttons with matching white lace on the end of it. I also was wearing a black plaid mini skirt with matching ribbons tying my hair in blonde curly piggy tails, white mid-thigh socks with black knee-high boots. Momoko and I had the same bag except it was aqua blue and it has baby-blue bubble charms. Suddenly Kaoru raced over to us on her skateboard. "What's up?" she asked causally. "Nothing.", Momoko and I said at the same time, we all giggled at that.

(Kaoru/Buttercup P.O.V)

"What classes do you girls have right now?" Momoko asked. "I have P.E. first." I answered. "And I have Music Studies." She replied. "You?" Miyako questioned. "Oh, Home Economics." Responded the red-head. I was wearing a gray t-shirt that had "Rock On, Live Hard!", In bold forest green lettering at an angle. Also I had a light denim shorts with 2 sliver chains on my side, black knee-high combat boots complimented my black leather mini jacket and green cap. My bag was the same as the other girls but, lime green with bright yellow star-shaped charms.

The bell rang out of the blue. "Well that's our cue." Miyako said cheerfully. "Bye!" we all said as we ran to our classes.

(Mitsuru /Brick P.O.V)

I arrived at the door of my Home Economics of my new school, I was waiting for my name to be called so I could enter and introduce myself. I was a little nervous because Blossom supposedly has this class and I haven't seen her for years. "_I wonder what she looks like now." _I thought. I wore a 3 quarter sleeve red checkered button-up shirt open with grey t-shirt, dark jeans with my black converse. My hair was long now, in the middle of my back, and I wore my favorite hat backwards. My backpack has one strap it was red with black lining. I finally heard "You may come in young man." I slid the door open and I felt surrounded by glares from guys and heard squeals of girls. I stood right next to the teacher looking round and my eyes were locked on a pair of cotton candy pink eyes. I knew those straight away, they belonged to none other than the super-power teenage girl, Blossom. Suddenly I heard for from my female teacher "Please introduce yourself, boy." I cleared my throat and began "Hey, my name is Mitsuru Yamamoto, nice to meet you." My eyes were still nailed to Blossom's. "We all welcome you to our school. Now, please join Ms. Akatsutsumi right there." As I made my way to the table I received an adorable glare from Blossom.

"Ok class.", the teacher continued with her cooking lesson. "We'll be baking today, to be more specific, pastries, your choice of flavor. Work together, teamwork people, teamwork." Blossom sighed. I smirked at her, I could tell see the annoyance in her expression as she stared then I saw her blush and look away as fast as she could, I was happy about that.

(Momoko/Blossom P.O.V)

"_Why out of all the people in the world, why him?" _I argued in my head. "_Has grown up though, He's what, 16 now, the same age as me. He's got longer hair now too and very muscular than the last time I saw him… Darn it Momoko, stop it! Wait, if he's here… Then his brothers are here as well!" _My thoughts were interrupted Brick's smirk. "_His_ _attitude hasn't changed." _ I looked up at him and frowned at him. He's face was close to mine. "W-what_ ."_ I choked out. "Nothing, Blossom." He whispered to me.

"The name's Momoko, get it right, and get out of my face." I said with venom in my voice, "Don't like the way I greet you? That's harsh, Momoko, harsh." He said drenched with sarcasm. "Whatever, let's just bake." I replied irritated.

(Masahiko/Boomer P.O.V)

I was so nervous when I saw Bubbles for the first time in years, I felt like my heart stopped when I glued my eyes on her. I wore dark blue t-shirt with a black tie, black jeans and blue converse. My bag was the same as Mitsuru's but blue. Our teacher asked me to sit next to her but, for some reason Bubbles didn't want to even look at my face. "Class; since Mr. Yamamoto is new to our lovely school, please tell us what instrument you play?" my teacher asked in a polite tone. I looked up, "Violin." I answered with a cheer filled smile. "Hm, I shall assign you with Ms. Gotokuji, . She's an excellent pianist. I believe your talent, accompanied with her knowledge of music; both your talents well excel exponentially." He commented.

(Miyako/Bubbles P.O.V)

I looked up at my enemy. "I agree." He said in a sweet voice, he looked at me and gave me such a gentle smile. I felt my cheeks starting to get hot, my eyes went wide and I quickly looked away._ "Well he's grown up a lot."_ I thought. "_He smiled at me with such a hypnotizing gaze. I can't believe how deep blue Boomer's eyes are, they remind me of the ocean." _I didn't realize Boomer was talking until I heard him whisper in my ear "Bubbles? Are you alright? You're red as a tomato. Do you have a fever?" He said in a concerned voice as he slipped is hand under my blonde bangs. I looked at Boomer. "H-huh? I stuttered. "O-oh I'm okay. I-I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Miyako, okay Boomer? I asked quietly. "Hm, Miyako?" He said in a puzzling tone. "'Kay Miya-chan, cute name but-" I cut him off with a confused expression. "But?", He put a finger against my glossed lips, leaned his forehead on to mine and continued "But, you have to call me Masahiko." I nodded as he backed off of me and my lips.

"Mr. Yamamoto and Ms. Gotokuji," We saw the teacher walking toward us. "I have given your fellow students a classic to practice as a duet. You will have 'Ave Maria' as your selected piece." He said.

(Kaoru/ Buttercup P.O.V)

I was in middle of a soccer match, the coach yelled, "New player joining us today!" The 'new guy' griped a red jersey and put it on facing away from me. _"Good, he's on the opposite team. I have another kid to beat!" _I thought. Suddenly I heard, "Kaoru! The ball- It's coming through the air!" A teammate shouted at the top of his lungs. "I hear ya, I hear ya…" I mumbled as I prepared to kick the black and white sphere. But before my kick even touched it, the 'new guy' snatched it at the last second. "Too slow princess." He said in a flirty tone as he ran for a goal. _"Wait! I know this creep's voice from anywhere, Butch!" _I screamed in my thoughts. I quickly ran after the punk in a rage. Butch and I kept fighting for the ball when I tripped over it and found myself on top of him. My eyes went wide, he smirked. I got off of me him, but as I tried to walk away I felt a pain in my face, knee and elbows, they were bruised and cut, bleeding out.

(Katsu/Butch P.O.V)

I saw Buttercup in pain, I felt bad for her. Then an idea popped in my head, I picked her up bridal style. She looked at me with a shocked face but it slowly turned into a deadly glare. "Hey coach!" I hollered. "Kaoru hurt herself so I'm taking her to the nurse!" He nodded. "Very well young man, hurry up now!" he replied. As we arrived to the office, the nurse asked me to set her down on a bed near the bathrooms in the office. She had a cloth with some rubbing alcohol and bandages to clean and cover her wounds. "Mr. Yamamoto, I have to step out for a while." She asked as she left. Kaoru gritted her flawless teeth in pain of the stinging. She tried to kick me in the face but I caught her ankle and sighed.

"You know that this will take longer if you keep fighting me." She grumbled and pouted at me. _"That's the cute and adorable girl I know" _I thought. I reached for the cut on her face but before I could clean it, she grabbed my wrist and asked, "How do you know my real name?" Kaoru quizzed me. "It's a secret." I said in a flirty voice again as I winked back. "You peaked at the coach's clipboard didn't you, Butch or should I say Katsu?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. I looked at her surprise face as she giggled. "Fine, you caught me." I laughed along with her. "Same exact question for you, Missy." I asked her. "Wait. You mean 'Katsu' is your real name?" she questioned me. "Yeah, my real name is Katsu. Now answer my question." I asked very seriously. "Ok I did the same you did. She replied. We both looked up by the sound of a knock on the doorway, standing there was a boy and a girl from our class each with a bag in their hands.

(Kaoru/Buttercup P.O.V)

"The coach told us to bring your clothes to you guys." The guy said. "Yeah, so here." They held them out in front of them as Katsu finished the last bandage. Katsu and I got up and took the bag with our clothes and went to change. I came out; Katsu was already dressed and seemed to be waiting for me by the door. He wore a black leather jacket, a green light jeans and black converse. His backpack has one strap it was forest green with black lining and his hair was spiked out. "Come on, we're excused for the period and we have nothing to do." He said with a kind smile.

(Momoko/Blossom P.O.V)

I was having trouble whisking the batter when Mitsuru sighed, "Here," suddenly he went behind me, took a hold of my wrists and started to guide my hands. I felt my heart race, "that's how you whisk the batter." I began to giggle but it turned in to laughter. He let go of me and returned to where he originally stood with a puzzled look on his face. "What?" Mitsuru questioned. I stopped laughing, "Nothing, it's just that I thought a person like you could cook or even bake for that matter." I said with a smile. "Yeah, about it?" asked Mitsuru as he crossed his arms and turned away. "Um…..M-M-Mitsuru- k-kun." I whispered. He finally faced me and put his hand on the back of his neck. "It's just not easy taking care of two crazed boys plus yourself." I just stared but I saw the unthinkable: He blushed. "Let's continue baking." Mitsuru said, I nodded in response. As we finished the pastries, I looked at them in awe. "They look amazing!" I said with delight, I was like a kid in a candy shop.

(Mitsuru/Brick P.O.V)

Momoko was so happy over stupid little treats, but in a cute way. Teacher came over, ate one, graded us, and said "A+ kids, you may do what you wish with 'em." As she walked away to grade other students, I heard, "Thanks Mitsuru." Momoko said. I let out "Yeah, whatever." She pouted but it turned into an evil smile, I winced. Suddenly she shoved a pastry in my mouth, I took a bite swallowed it. "What was that for?" I asked her in an angry tone, "Because 1. I didn't like your response; 2. To cheer you up; and 3. It was entertaining." She said like she was the "Smartest Girl in the World".

(Katsu/Butch P.O.V)

Kaoru and I were walking down a hallway in silence. I decided to break it, "Mitsuru is in Home Economics and Masahiko is in Music Studies. What about your friends? I asked. "Momoko is in Home Economics with Mitsuru as well. Miyako is in Music Studies with Masahiko." She replied. "I hope your friend Miyako can help him." I said in a worried voice. "Mitsuru and I are the ones who have ever heard him play, as for Mitsuru, he still feels the pain of the loss of our parents and he has the responsibility of taking care of Masa-kun and I. So if Momoko could heal those wounds in his heart, I think Mitsuru would let go." I admitted. Kaoru smirked, "You've got some scars too, you know." She said. "Oh? Really now, like what?" I quizzed her. "You act all tough and scary, but you're a real softie inside." Kaoru said as the bell rang and ran away, leaving me speechless. I snapped out of my trance "A softie inside?" I laughed, "You may be right Kaoru Matsubara."

I hope you liked it, I'll try to update as soon as I can!

-Gothic-Blossom


End file.
